NCW WrestleWars 2014
NCW WrestleWars 2014 (better known as WrestleWars II) is an upcoming Pay-Per-View event by Northern Carnage Wrestling. Known as NCW's marque event, the Pay-Per-View will take place October 4, 2014 in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Background WrestleWars II marks the first time the company would host a event in Wisconsin, and the farthest NCW had gone westward wise. The event was first announced in May of 2014 in Chicago, Illinois during a episode of Prime. Runner ups to host the event included Montreal, Quebec, Canada as well as the NCW Arena itself. But it was determined that the Resch Center would be able to host a NCW event to the max. Hype for the show was planned to begin over the summer of 2014, but due to many issues with equipment and booking, no events for NCW occurred over the summer. However much hype did still occur during the late Summer with many fuss breaking out on twitter. Event The show began with Takato Matsuki vs. Jesse Alvarez in the Road to Glory series. The card had been switched around for the event due to unkown reasons. Going into the match, Jesse Alvarez had been on a loosing streak in not only NCW, but also PCUW for a year or more. He hadn't won a match in NCW since debuting late in 2013. Takato, however had been on a role, holding the NCW Television Championship at one point. This was also the second match in their rivalry, as the two had faced each other back at April Assault. The match was mostly mat wrestling which ended with Jesse forcing Takato to submit. Next was Aang vs. Drew Cage. Drew Cage had unintentionally turned heel in early 2014 after off screen issues. He turned heel on screen right before April Assault to gain heat, but only to loose his NCW Heavyweight Belt at April Assault against Crash Bandicoot. Drew Cage had left for a while to regroup and returned in August, targetting the NCW commentating team at the opening of A.T.C.O.N.A.M Aang, who had also been on hiatus, returned and jumped Drew which resulted in a brawl. Later that night it was announce the two would face each other at the PPV. The match had a mix of brawling a technical. But toward the end of the match, Evan Din jumped Aang in the middle of the match, but Bolin also intervened to help Aang get the victory over Drew. Nearing the middle of the event, The Ladder War was next on the card. Korra had come back to NCW from depression & injury in early 2014. She had feuded with Joan which lead to a match at April Assault which saw Joan retaining her belt. However the following week Coco Bandicoot returned and won the belt off of Joan. Korra had yet to get a deserving rematch for belt, as well as Joan. Both wanted to face Coco Bandicoot, but Korra and Coco butted heads because they wanted to each get their hands on Joan one final time. I twas decided that all three would face each other in the first ever all woman's Ladder War. The match itself was very physical, with many spots including a 20 foot dive off a ladder by Korra onto Joan with a discus leg drop. Joan also threw Coco down onto the ring ropes which actually injured Coco severally. In the end, KOrra was able to win the match by grabbing the belt. TBC Aftermath Reception NCW recieved positive to mixed reactions, gaining a average percent of 80%. It wasn't the reaction NCW thought it would get. Most of the negative responses were aimed at Aang vs. Drew Cage, which people claimed had a unfitting end. Sokka vs. Vaas was also given the thumbs down for it's lack luster attempt at continueing a story. However Jesse Alvarez vs. Takato Matsuki was praised for it's clean match and the only one of three Road To Glory Series matche sto show what the tournament should be, clean wrestling. Bolin vs. Evan was also et with positive feedback for showing NCW can put on a technical match with little hardcore styles. Ladder Wars was greatly praised for being able to tell a emotional and tense story throughout the many spots that occured. Barb Wire Massacre between Crash Bandicoot and Chris House is considered to be Match of the Night, and has recieved a 100% postitive feedback from fans and critics, for it's ability to go beyond being "garbage wrestling" and showing hardcore wrestling can tell a story when it's done right. However, NCW was fined for the gore, even though there was warning before the show. a chunk of the profits made from the Pay-Per-View were lost due to the multiple fines. Card Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:NCW PPV's